It is proposed to carry out the synthesis of several new boronic acid derivatives with pK's near neutrality and/or with greater binding affinities towards cis-diols present in various molecules of biological interest. Two types are to be made: arylboronic acids containing electron withdrawing groups to lower pK's and cyclic alkyloboronic acids containing a nitrogen or oxygen atom positioned to form a cyclic boronic acid. Both types will be made containing secondary functional groups which will allow attachment to insoluble supports such as acrylamide or Sepharose beads. It is also proposed to attempt to develop two new binding assays for testing the affinity of various boronates to biomolecules, including glycoproteins. One procedure is an indirect spectrophotometric assay which is based on the boric acid reagent pyrocatechol violet. The other is based on the direct measurement of line broadening in the 11R nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum caused by diol binding to boronic acids.